Parte Dois - Capítulo 14: Lupercália
by Jee Kuran 95
Summary: 2x03 – Onde a Lupercália terminou de uma forma bem diferente. (18)
1. Parte I: O Encontro

**Parte Dois/Capítulo 14: Lupercália**

**A/C: **2x03 – Onde a Lupercália terminou de uma forma bem diferente.

**+18**

.

.

.

**Parte 1**: O Encontro

Quando suas tias lhe explicaram exatamente do que se tratava a _Lupercália_, Sabrina sentiu uma onda de excitação percorrer o seu corpo, junto com um leve toque de apreensão. Ela iria participar – _é claro -_, isso estava mais do que decidido a partir do momento em que Prudence falou com ela em tom de deboche na festa mais cedo, mas estava apreensiva com as implicações disso e as mudanças que isso geraria em sua vida.

Ela era _virgem_ ainda, afinal de contas.

Ela nunca havia se entregue a _ninguém. _Ela namorara Harvey, mas embora ela amasse ele – e hoje, olhando para trás ela pode afirmar que não era exatamente amor romântico que ela sentia pelo rapaz, talvez um profundo carinho fraternal -, nunca quis dar um passo a diante em sua relação.

Caricias leves, beijos pesados e uma exploração suave de seus corpos, ainda cobertos por roupas eram o máximo que ela ousou chegar com ele.

Suspirou, girando entre os dedos o colar que o ex-namorado lhe dera.

Abriu o livro que sua tia lhe dera e começou a ler.

\- Um pouco de leitura noturna?

Sabrina pulou fechando o livro com um baque, seus olhos arregalando-se ao notar Nicholas aos pés de sua cama, um pequeno sorriso torto em seus lábios, os olhos quentes e a postura relaxada.

\- Nick! – guinchou – E se eu estivesse fazendo algo íntimo?! – resmungou em voz baixa, sem querer chamar atenção para seu quarto caso suas tias notassem algo.

\- Dependendo do quão privado... Eu ficaria muito envergonhado. – ele riu levemente, sem parecer em nada culpado.

Sabrina suspirou, tentando conter um sorriso – Apenas... Bata primeiro, ok?

\- Eu bateria, mas estou em projeção astral. Da próxima vez eu bato, prometo. – brincou e Sabrina não deixou de notar a implicação na frase. _Da próxima vez_. Que garoto petulante! – Eu só... – ele se aproximou levemente, tocando o beiral da cama - ... Queria saber como estava, depois do que aconteceu na Sala do Dorian. – seus olhos escuros analisaram seu rosto, corado da lembrança, um sorriso começou a surgir em seus lábios enquanto falava. – E eu gostaria de te dizer que sem pressão. Se você quiser participar da Lupercália, ótimo! Se quiser desistir e assistir filmes de terror comigo, também está ótimo. Contanto que eu possa estar com você.

Observou-o murmurar as palavras rapidamente, porém firme e confiante, nunca deixando seus olhos. Seu olhar negro aquecia seu rosto e um formigamento subia por sua pele. Os cabelos de sua nuca estavam definitivamente arrepiados.

Nicolas sempre teve aquele efeito sobre ela.

\- Como eu disse as minhas tias – começou com cuidado – eu topo o espírito da Lupercália, contando que seja a dois. Com alguém especial. – terminou sorrindo, tentando contar sua animação pelo "convite". Ele estava mesmo dizendo a ela que gostaria de passar a festa com ela? _Somente _ela?

\- Faz sentido. – ponderou, encarando-a intensamente. – E eu poderia ser esse alguém especial? – murmurou, inclinando a cabeça levemente, os cachos escuros fazendo sombra em seus olhos, uma expressão sexy como o inferno em seu rosto.

_Como se houvesse alguma forma de dizer não, depois disso, _pensou Sabrina, mordendo os lábios para conter um sorriso travesso de satisfação puramente feminina.

Ela continuou olhando-o, os segundos passando lentamente enquanto Nicholas esperava por sua resposta. O músculo de sua mandíbula contraído, o único sinal de que ele está ansioso por sua resposta.

Um dos pássaros de aviso pousou em sua janela, avisando os dois que o tempo estava passando. Uma resposta devia ser dada.

\- Vamos ver o que acontece amanhã – disse – Quem sabe, talvez formemos um par. – deu de ombros, trazendo o livro fechado para seu colo.

Nicholas bufou, rindo levemente.

\- Deixe comigo, Spellman. – murmurou intenso. Um segundo depois, sua forma desaparecia como se nunca estivesse lá.

Soltou um longo suspiro, deixando-se cair em seus travesseiros sorrindo largamente, pensando no dia de amanhã. Sentiu um peso entre seus seios, quase queimando sua pele e franziu o cenho, puxando a corrente para sua linha de visão. O colar que Harvey lhe dera.

Por um momento, olhando para aquele colar com tantas lembranças e tantas promessas, hesitou. Sabia o que deveria ser feito, mas ainda assim não sabia se podia. Procurou pelo fecho, respirando fundo e abrindo. Tirou o colar e observou-o em sua palma: a prova de um amor mortal, não mais pertencente a ela. Um amor que não pode sobreviver ao seu mundo, nem ao que ela se tornara.

Sabrina decidiu, por fim, guardar o colar. Abriu a gaveta de seu criado mudo e o jogou ali, no fundo, junto com outras bugigangas suas. Sem um segundo pensamento para isso, voltou a abrir o livro referente às festas lupercais.

oOo

Acordou sentindo Salém se espreguiçar e sair da cama, olhando para a porta insistentemente.

"_Miau"_

\- Bom dia para você também, Salém – disse, puxando as cobertas para o lado e levantando. Olhou para o felino – Está com fome? Quer que eu lhe dê algo ou vai caçar?

"_Miau miau" _resmungou, balançando o rabo freneticamente e olhando para a porta.

Sabrina riu e a abriu, vendo o mesmo sair em disparada pelo corredor e logo descer as escadas. – Tudo bem então. Hora de começar o dia.

As memórias da noite anterior voltaram rapidamente e levou as mãos ao pescoço, onde deveria estar o colar que Harvey lhe dera. Olhou para a pele nua, massageando o pescoço e, pela primeira vez em dias, sentiu que parte do peso que carregava nas costas se desvanecia.

Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, sentindo seu coração endurecer um pouco, com a perda daquela parte tão importante que uma vez fora sua vida. _Pareciam eras atrás_. E ela mudara tanto, em tão pouco tempo. Resignada, abriu os olhos e se deparou com o vestido que separara na noite anterior, para a Lupercália.

Um vestido longo de um vinho profundo, com um bonito decote em "v" rendado que certamente realçaria muito bem o seu colo e pele leitosa suave, com mangas curtas, mas bem trabalhadas e uma fenda lateral na perna esquerda, era elegante e sofisticado, além do toque antigo que ela tanto gostava. Um sapato de saltos médio negros, de veludo estava separado ao lado da cômoda, junto com brincos de diamantes negros que, segundo suas tias, fora um presente de seu pai para Diana, sua mãe.

Uma batida na porta a assustou e ela se virou para ver Ambrose encostado na mesma com uma xícara de café em mãos e um sorriso divertido nos lábios.

\- Bom dia, prima. – saudou. – É um belo vestido que você escolheu. Pelo que vejo, decidiu participar das festividades. – e levantou as sobrancelhas, sugestivo.

Sabrina corou, decidindo não se deixar vencer pelas provocações.

\- Sim. Até porque, não pode ser tão ruim assim, pode?

\- É claro que não! – disse, tomando um gole de seu café. – Eu só vim para saber se você está mesmo certa, do que escolheu – a encarou, sério dessa vez. – que você não vai se arrepender por ter escolhido participar sendo que você é... Você _sabe_.

\- Virgem? – falou divertida. – Ambrose, - ralhou – eu não farei _nada_ que eu não queira. Não se preocupe.

\- Mas eu me preocupo. E você sabe disso.

Sabrina sorriu, seu coração aquecendo com a preocupação de seu primo. Que adorável. Num momento, ele está fazendo uma orgia no sótão e noutro, se preocupando com sua pequena prima virgem que fará parte de uma celebração altamente sexual e depravada.

\- Está tudo bem, Ambrose. De verdade. Eu vou ficar bem – garantiu confiante.

O moreno sorriu uma ultima vez, fazendo uma reverencia e deixando o quarto.

A loira suspirou, indo até seu armário e puxando um roupão.

Como não teriam aulas naquele dia – e ela já não mais tinha que estudar no colégio Baxter – decidiu que faria um mini spa, com as melhores ervas que sua tinha dispunha e todos os produtos de beleza que pudesse encontrar na casa. Com o roupão em mãos e as ervas numa bacia, dirigiu-se ao banheiro, estalando os dedos para que a música começasse a tocar.

Era hora dos preparativos para a noite.

oOo

O salão principal da Academia parecia _encantador_.

As escadarias estavam adornadas de tecidos vermelhos, negros e prateados. Velas brancas e negras flutuavam sob suas cabeças, as chamas bruxuleantes e de aspecto _quente, _compondo os componentes perfeitos para um ambiente sensual e mágico. Sabrina estava encantada. Havia haste principal alta no meio do salão, com tecidos entrelaçados de diversas pontas separadas e cores específicas, apenas esperando para serem pegas e utilizadas na corte das bruxas e feiticeiros.

Respirou fundo, sentindo um arrepio começar a subir por seus braços e um formigamento familiar subir por sua barriga. Abriu os olhos, encontrando os de Nicholas do outro lado da sala, conversando sem prestar atenção ao que os outros colegas de Academia lhe falavam.

Algo chamou sua atenção pelo canto dos olhos e virou-se. As conversas paralelas findaram e o salão ficou em silêncio, a excitação jovem subindo em ondas e a sufocando.

Estava começando a ficar quente, não estava?

Padre Blackwood aproximou-se do beiral da escada, sua tia Zelda a seu lado.

\- Sejam todos bem-vindos á Lupercália, - sua voz reverberou, forte e imponente – o Festival dos Lobos. Irmão Ambrose?

Logo, os homens presentes no salão começaram a sentar-se. Ao redor da haste, formando um circulo, haviam cadeiras específicas para os feiticeiros, que deveriam ficar ali enquanto a música do violino tocava e as bruxas dançavam, seduzindo seus futuros encontros.

Seu primo deu um passo à frente, uma venda de cetim sobre a cabeça e o violino em mãos. Prudence estava ao seu lado, num belo vestido azul claro brilhante, que realçava lindamente sua pele negra. Ela sorriu para Ambrose antes que ele começasse a falar e se afastou para uma das paredes, junto com vários outros membros da Academia e espectadores. Este ano ela não iria participar. Já sabia com quem gostaria de passar o Lupercália, de qualquer forma.

\- Certo, amigos! Tomem seus lugares para _o Encontro_!

Nicholas já estava sentado, assim como todos os outros rapazes e as bruxas começaram a se movimentar. Sabrina foi em sua direção, sorrindo. Pronta para pegar uma das muitas pontas do tecido, Dorcas intrometeu-se, apontando para ela e murmurando.

\- Nem pense nisso, _mestiça_. – murmurou cruelmente. O vestido branco com rosa realçava sua pele, os cabelos ruivos estavam trançados como sempre e a maquiagem pesada estava lá, no mesmo lugar. – Há dois anos, Prudence foi o par de Nick na Lupercália. Ano passado, foi a Ágatha. Esse ano, é a minha vez – e sorriu, tocando seu queixo e saindo prostrando-se em seu lugar.

Revirou os olhos, olhando para Nick.

\- Certos, garotas! – falou novamente Ambrose, preparando-se. – Quando a música parar, sente-se no feiticeiro mais próximo de você.

A iluminação do salão diminuiu. Uma tensão gradual se instalou.

Estava na hora.

Ambrose baixou o tecido sob seus olhos e apoiou o violino em seu ombro.

A música começou a tocar. A excitação rapidamente se transformou em uma onda se sensualidade, carnalidade e luxuria palpável.

Um giro em si mesmas, e a música começou a tocar lentamente, uma breve apresentação das damas. O tecido se desdobrava pelos dedos, dançava e transformava-se em poesia. As mulheres giravam pelo salão e encontravam-se dançando e exibindo seus corpos para os companheiros, os olhares afiados e desejosos sobre seus corpos.

Um giro pela sala, dois, três. Sabrina sorria, vendo os olhos dos feiticeiros a seguirem pela sala enquanto seguia a trilha da música como as outras. Puro frenesi. A música seguiu, tornando-se rápida e enfática, deixando os ossos de seu corpo expectantes e um frio absurdo em sua barriga cria pela aproximação do momento esperado.

A qualquer instante tudo acabaria.

Em um ápice, a música atingiu seu tom mais alto e ela viu-se aproximando de Nicholas, o tecido apertando entre os dedos. Seus olhos mantinham-se conectados o tempo todo, quentes e desejosos. Então, Nick espirrou.

A música foi cortada e Ambrose começou a levantar o tecido de seus olhos.

Sabrina olhou para o moreno a sua frente e deu um passo em sua direção, no instante seguinte sendo jogada no chão a sua frente.

Dorcas a havia empurrado, sentando-se de frente para Nick, moendo seu corpo contra o dele e puxando seus cabelos, triunfante.

\- Desculpe, Sabrina. – debochou a ruiva.

Indignada, a bruxa de cabelos pálidos levantou-se e caminhou para o único homem sem par, do outro lado da sala.

Quando se aproximou, olhou para o rosto de seu pretendente e congelou momentaneamente. Um sorriso incrédulo adornou seus lábios, seus olhos brilhando em diversão cega enquanto se aproximava do rapaz. Sentou em seu colo, sentindo suas mãos rapidamente em sua cintura e um aperto delicioso de suas mãos. Olhou para Dorcas, do outro lado da sala e sorriu, vendo o homem em seu colo, Nicholas virar-se para ela também, sorrindo malicioso.

O sorriso de Dorcas caiu e um olhou de puro terror tomou seu rosto.

\- Espere. Então, quem?!

Afastou-se do homem embaixo de si e soltou um suspiro trêmulo.

\- O que?! – guinchou – Melvin? – disse, com uma mistura de pavor e nojo.

O menino sorriu timidamente, corado da proximidade da bela ruiva.

\- Nick me deu 100 pratas para que eu usasse um encanto. – disse em tom de desculpa, mas sem parecer para nada arrependido. Apertou a cintura de Dornas e a mesma estremeceu. – Ele achou que você tentaria algo assim.

O ódio nos olhos de Dornas era palpável enquanto olhava para o mais novo casal. Nick e Sabrina se olharam, ignorando os olhares ciumentos de muitos dos colegas a seu redor e deixando as risadas debochadas flutuarem entre eles.

oOo

\- Você está linda essa noite, Spelman.

A bruxa virou-se ligeiramente, vendo o moreno observando-a de cima a baixo. Riu lisonjeada. Ora, que bruxa não gosta de ser vista e apreciada, ainda mais com um espécime tão bonito e sexy como Nicholas Scratch?

\- Obrigada, Nick – disse sincera e ousadamente, entrelaçou seus dedos aos seus. Olhou para ele, vendo-o observar as mãos unidas. – Você também não está nada mal, devo dizer. – riu.

Uma camisa de seda cor de vinho, estranhamente combinando com o vestido dela, calças de linho negras, sapatos polidos e um relógio antigo, de aspecto cara em seu pulso esquerdo.

Um sorriso pecaminoso cruzou os lábios do rapaz e ela se viu perdida em sua expressão, um puxão em seu corpo compelindo-a a beijá-lo freneticamente. Conteve-se. Não era hora nem lugar.

\- Você definitivamente sabe como acariciar o ego de um homem, Spelman. – ironizou. – Mas, no final de tudo, tudo aconteceu como o planejado. Ficamos juntos nessa Lupercália. – parou seu caminhar, aproximando seu rosto do dela. Um de suas mãos pegou uma mexa de seu cabelo, colocando atrás de sua orelha. Ela podia sentir sua respiração e olhou levemente para cima, vendo seus lábios próximos. – Satisfeita com o resultado de nossa brincadeira essa noite? Eu disse que daria um jeito. – sussurrou intenso.

\- Sim. – murmurou, seus olhos presos em seus lábios – Eu estava... Nervosa com o resultado dessa noite. Eu nunca... – deixou a frase morrer, suspirando trêmula. – Você sabe. E eu não sabia exatamente o que esperar e o que iria acontecer. Fico feliz que você estava lá. E fico mais feliz de saber que, mesmo... Trapaceando – sorriu e ele riu levemente. – pudemos ficar juntos. Eu queria, não, eu _quero _passar esse festival com você.

Nicholas não disse nada e, por um momento, Sabrina achou que tivesse aberto demais seu coração. Olhou para ele, pensando em se afastar e foi recebida com olhos fechados e lábios próximos aos seus.

Suavidade. Era algo que nunca achou que diria do rapaz, mas ali estava. Seus lábios eram suaves e gentis nos seus, quase temerosos. Apenas um toque. Pressionou os seus levemente, abrindo os lábios e permitindo-lhe aprofundar o beijo.

_Santo inferno! _O homem sabia beijar. Ou ela queria isso há mais tempo do que jamais admitiria. Suas mãos subiram por seus braços, sentindo a textura do tecido de sua camisa, fazendo-a arrepiar com o toque. Suas mãos encontraram seus ombros e logo, Sabrina enlaçou suas mãos em seus pescoço, puxando-o para si e aprofundando ainda mais o beijo.

Nick gemeu baixinho, apertando com uma das mãos em sua cintura, com força e possessividade, a outra subindo para segurar sua nuca, massageando sensualmente. Sabrina sentiu-se andar, batendo em umas das paredes. Nicholas moldou seu corpo ao dela e aqueceu-a, começando uma leve carícia por seu corpo.

Quadris, coxas, barriga e logo abaixo dos seus, trazendo uma sensação selvagem e um anseio por algo que nunca fez.

Separam-se, buscando ar. Suas testas se encontraram, os dois olhando profundamente um para o outro.

\- Nick – murmurou, sua voz rouca de desejo mal contigo. – Eu...

\- Sabrina.

A voz de sua tia a assustou, fazendo-a recuar e ajeitar suas roupas rapidamente.

Zelda parou e deu uma tragada em sua cigarrilha, olhando para os dois jovens conhecedora, sua expressão controlada, mas seus olhos diziam o quanto estava satisfeita com o arranjo. Ambrose ao seu lado tentou esconder o sorriso com um pigarro, mas ele pode ver a diversão brilhando em seus olhos.

\- Sr. Scratch.

\- Irmã Spelman. – Nicholas como o perfeito cavalheiro se curvou, como se sua tia não os tivesse pego numa situação comprometedora. Não que ela se importasse, na realidade. Ela gostava do rapaz. – Devo dizer que a srta. estava radiante, essa noite.

\- Obrigado, sr. Scratch. – disse, como se aquele fosse um elogio que recebia todo dia e o dispensou. – Mas não tenho tempo para seus galanteios, rapaz. Estou aqui para levar minha sobrinha para casa. – olhou para Sabrina. – Já estamos indo e você nos pediu para virmos buscá-la, lembra-se.

Amaldiçoando o timing de sua família, sorriu tensa, sentindo seu corpo esfriar rapidamente.

Olhou para Nicholas, que já a observava atentamente com um sorriso.

\- Tenha uma boa noite, Sabrina. – ele se aproximou, segurando seu rosto em mãos. Beijo sua testa demoradamente. – Tenha lindos sonhos. – virou-se para sua família. – Irmã Spelman, Ambrose, tenham uma boa noite.

Não se despediu dele, apenas desejou um breve boa noite e o viu deixar o corredor em que se encontravam.

\- É hora de ir, Sabrina. – sua tia chamou.

Começou a andar, resignada.

Bom, ao mesmo a noite terminou da melhor forma que poderia. Agora, deveria esperar a segunda parte do Festival, que aconteceria amanhã a noite:

_O Cortejo._

.

.

.

.

.

**Parte 1/3 – Finalizada.**

**N/A: Eu vi O Mundo Sombrio de Sabrina, Parte II em... umas 8h? Haha. Tive que esconder do meu namorado que já tinha visto e estou revendo com ele. Não me eu me importe, obviamente. Essa série foi a única em anos que me fez escrever algo descente, então, estou imensamente feliz. Além do mais, eu só TIVE que escrever algo sobre meu casal endgame Nicholas/Sabrina. Deuses, eu li praticamente todas as fanfictions deles lançadas até agora. E não foi o suficiente!**

**Obrigada por estar lendo, se é que alguém está.**

**A parte II está sendo lançada em breve.**

**Atenciosamente, Jennifer.**


	2. Parte II: O Cortejo

**Parte Dois / Capítulo 14: Lupercália**

**A / C:** 2x03 - Onde a Lupercália terminou.

**+18**

.

.

.

N / A: Aqui está a segunda parte. Como pessoas que comentaram aqui, mas não pude responde-las, meu muito obrigada!

Aproveitem!

.

.

.

**Parte 2:** O Cortejo

Sabrina suspirou, recosting-se no batente da porta e tirando os sapatos. Como tiras finas à beira de marcas avermelhadas, que a mesma massagem suavemente pode ser um mantra de cura para os machucados. Passou pela entrada e dirigiu-se a uma sala, largando os sapatos ao lado do sofá e sentando-se. Tirou a faixa negra dos cabelos e passou uma mão pelos fios ondulados. Sentia-se cansada, mas extasiada. Your heart yet latejando rudemente in the capitalised by resultantes.

\- Muito bem feito, Sabrina. - elogiou Zelda, entrando na sala com uma cigarrilha e uma xícara de chá. Sentou-se em sua poltrona e deu uma tragada. Olhou para a sobrinha, parecendo satisfeita. - Nicholas Scratch, hun? Um feiticeiro muito promissor, além de muito bonito.

Sabrina sentiu a cor subir por seu rosto, uma mistura de constrangimento e consternação. Sua tia achava que _ela _tinha feito a pequena façanha de jogar um feitiço em Nicholas?

\- Tia Zee... – começou, mas logo foi interrompida por Ambrose.

\- Prima, devo admitir que você me surpreendeu essa noite – disse entrando na sala, já com pijamas e um robe verde esmeralda, frouxamente amarrado na cintura. Ambrose tinha um copo de whisky em mãos. – Quem diria que você e o querido Nicholas usariam um encanto para enganar as bruxas! – riu, batendo palmas levemente, parabenizando-a.

A loira franziu o cenho.

\- Eu não fiz nada, Ambrose. Não sabia que Nick usaria uma artimanha para que ficássemos juntos nessa Lupercália. – esclareceu, olhando de um para o outro. - Porém – continuou, fingindo indiferença – foi útil. Eu não imaginava que Dorcas queria ficar tanto com Nicholas a ponto de me empurrar e saltar sobre ele. Foi sujo. Além de um tanto patético – um sorriso ergueu o canto de seus lábios, um brilho de divertimento em seus olhos escuros – mas foi delicioso ver a cara de desgosto e raiva dela.

Ambrose riu, divertido, enquanto sua tia apenas sorria minimamente.

oOo

Duas batidas curtas soaram pelo quarto. Sabrina já estava em sua cama, sem qualquer sinal de sono. Estava muito agitada e nervosa para o dia seguinte e por fim, decidiu que a leitura sobre os ritos seria sua melhor escolha para noite. Queria estar preparada para o que vinha a seguir... Ou o mais preparada que se poderia ficar para algo assim.

\- Entre!

Sua porta abriu e sua tia Hilda espreitou, sua expressão leve, com os olhos quentes e um sorriso amável em seus lábios. Usava um longo vestido verde claro, com bordado de folhagem e um robe fofo por cima – tinha os cabelos presos em um coque e pantufas quentes nos pés. Naquela época do ano as noites eram frias e longas.

\- Tia Hilda, por favor, entre! – disse, um sorriso largo em seus lábios. Hilda entrou no quarto, fechando a porta enquanto mostrava uma xícara fumegante para a sobrinha.

\- Fiz chocolate quente, minha querida – se aproximou, entregando-lhe em mãos. Hilda se aproximou, sentando a seu lado na cama – vim aqui ver como você estava. E saber como foi a sua noite. Ouvi de Zelda que você e Nicholas fizeram um par – ela arqueou as sobrancelhas, preocupada. – Você está bem com isso, meu amor? Com _tudo _isso? Se for demais, sabe que não precisa participar disso, não é? – ela pegou um de suas mãos, apertando com carinho.

Sabrina sorriu, sentindo seu coração se encher de afeto. Ela apertou as mãos de Hilda, sorrindo com todo amor que sentia por sua tia.

\- Estou bem, tia Hilda. – disse sincera – Eu jamais faria algo que realmente não quero. – assegurou, tomando um gole de seu chocolate quente. Estava exatamente como ela gostava: quente, sem açúcar e com um leve toque de canela por cima. – Isso está uma delicia, tia! Obrigada. E sobre o Nick – parou, deixando sua xícara na cabeceira ao lado da cama. – eu _gosto _dele, tia. De verdade. Mais do que algum dia gostei do Harvey. – admitiu, sentindo um peso sair de seu coração ao dizer aquelas palavras em voz alta. – Meus sentimentos por Harvey, perto do que sinto por Nick... São como uma pequena gota perto de uma tempestade.

Salém pulou em sua cama, aproximando-se dela e enroscando-se em seu colo. Passou a mão em seu pelo lustroso, olhando de relance para sua tia, vendo-a ponderar suas palavras e encontrar as palavras certas para lhe dizer.

Hilda suspirou, feliz por sua sobrinha parecer estar finalmente se aceitando, como a bruxa poderosa que era depois de escrever seu nome no Livro da Besta, mas preocupada com o coração amoroso de sua amada menina.

\- Só não quero que se machuque, meu amor. – disse – Confio em você e confio que vai tomar a decisão certa, sobre o que quer que decida fazer nos próximos dois dias. Só... não deixe que _ninguém _lhe pressione, está bem? Não suas colegas de Academia, não sua tia e principalmente, não esse rapaz. A decisão de fazer algo ou não, é _sua _e exclusivamente sua. – falou em um raro momento de seriedade crua - E, se você gosta desse rapaz e confia nele – sua tia apertou seu nariz de leve, como fazia quando era criança – acho que também posso lhe dar o benefício da duvida, ao menos.

Hilda sorriu, levantando e pegando a xícara.

\- Agora deite e tente não ficar acordada até muito tarde, meu bem.

\- É claro, tia.

\- Tenha uma boa noite, criança. – murmurou quase fechando a porta.

\- Boa noite, tia.

oOo

Sabrina acordou com um piscar rápido de olhos.

Olhou para o céu da janela de seu quarto e constatou que era cedo demais para se estar acordada, mesmo sem ter olhado em seu despertador.

Espreguiçou-se, sentindo seus músculos relaxarem. Tirou as cobertas de cima de si e pôs os pés no chão frio, estremecendo pela mudança de temperatura. Levantou, pegando seu robe de inverno e saiu de seu quarto, descendo as escadas.

Fez um breve café da manhã para si e sentou-se a mesa. Ninguém estaria acordado em horas, ainda, mas a bruxa sabia que não iria mais dormir naquela noite.

Pensou em ontem, as lembranças do encontro inundando sua mente e relembrando os olhares luxuriosos e famintos de Nicholas sobre si. Ela não devia estar muito diferente, na verdade. Tinha certeza que o olhava da mesma forma.

Levando a xícara de café aos lábios, notou finalmente os três vasos de flores dispostos convenientemente sob a mesa lateral, ao lado da entrada da cozinha.

Aproximou-se dos ramalhetes, cortando um ramo de cada e sorriu.

oOo

_**Flor de Iris**_, para lhe lembrar do sua impetuosidade, mas também de sua beleza e delicadeza.

_**Ylang Ylang**__, _para acalmar sua ansiedade. O odor adocicado da flor flutuando no ar, esfregando em sua pele e penetrando seus poros deixando-a sensível e receptiva ao toque.

_**Jasmin**_, para lhe dar sorte. As pétalas ao tocarem em sua pele, pareciam puro veludo. A cor branca e o aspecto pulcro, mostrando o seu verdadeiro significado: a _pureza._

oOo

Velas brancas e vermelhas estavam espalhadas pela floresta, crepitantes. Quanto mais adentravam por entre as árvores, mais o perfume inebriante de mil flores preenchia o ar, arranhando a superfície de suas peles e despertando em cada um, desejos secretos e ardentes. Vagalumes iluminavam cruamente seus caminhos. Pétalas de flores flutuavam ao seu redor, embebidos em _magia. _

A Lua sobre suas cabeças brilhava gloriosamente, bebendo da excitação dos jovens feiticeiros e bruxas.

Sabrina olhou para Nicholas, sentindo sua pele formigar de seu toque. Andavam lado a lado, os braços entrelaçados e sorrisos secretos, Suas unhas cravaram em suas mãos, o nervosismo rapidamente tomando conta enquanto seguiam o grande grupo de casais que caminhava por uma trilha, em direção ao destino daquela noite.

Uma brisa fria passou por seus cabelos, arrepiando os fios estranhamente lisos e Sabrina agradeceu por ter tido a ideia de por algo mais quente essa noite. A fita negra, sempre presente em seus cabelos estava no lugar, levava uma blusa cor de gelo, jaqueta e saia de couro negro. Uma meia calça negra presa por uma cinta liga e botas confortáveis, com um pequeno salto. Olhou para Nicholas de soslaio, sentindo seu coração falhar ao se dar conta de sua aparência impecável. Malha negra, calças, sapatos caros e um blazer completando o conjunto sempre tão elegante e irresistível do feiticeiro. O cabelo estava cuidadosamente penteado, a colônia masculina que desprendia dele enfeitiçando seus sentidos.

De repente, pararam numa clareira, ao sopé de um grande número de altas árvores, afastados da cidade.

Ambrose deu um passo a frente, um berrante de forma estranha em suas mãos. Prudence, agasalhada com um lindo e comprido casaco de pele negra, parecia brilhar a luz da Lua, seu cabelo ralo e branco tremeluzindo. Um sorriso malicioso o tempo todo em seus lábios, enquanto olhava para os participantes da Lupercália. Observou brevemente que, cuidadosamente postos no chão, havia cestas preparadas com diversas coisas.

Padre Blackwood e sua tia Zelda, mantinham-se um tanto afastados, conversando entre si com sussurros fervorosos, que mais ninguém além dela parecia notar.

\- Bruxas, feiticeiros, meus parabéns – começou Ambrose, sua voz clara e forte enquanto dava um passo a frente. Seu terno azul escuro agarrava-se ao seu corpo lindamente. Definitivamente, feito sobre medida. – Vocês foram unidos. Esta noite, você e seu amante irmão à floresta e reencenarão o Cortejo. Isso significa, que cada casal deve entrar na floresta, se despir e deitar sob esta abençoada lua Lupercaliana absorvendo a potencia da própria Deusa Selene.

Olhou brevemente para Nick, com um sorriso em lábios. Ele lhe sorria secretamente, com um dos seus. Com a visão periférica pode ver Dornas a encarando, odiosamente.

Ambrose continuou, agora sorrindo malicioso.

\- A abstinência é encorajada – um murmúrio depreciativo pode ser ouvido – em antecipação, a poderosa libertação que conclui a Lupercália. No entanto – o negro olhou para os mais jovens, vendo que alguns definitivamente mal conseguiam conter-se de começar algo ali mesmo. -, _se_ for o desejo do casal se unir, tenho certeza que o Senhor das Trevas não se oporia.

A risada de Prudence chamou sua atenção e viu que a mesma agora entregava as cestas que antes estavam dispostas atrás dela.

Desta vez, a voz de Prudence se fez presente, sedutora e de um encanto afiado.

\- O leite e o sangue, são para a purificação. – disse enquanto entregava uma cesta para Dorcas e Melvin. A mulher ruiva parecia positivamente infeliz. Logo, chegou a vez de Sabrina e Nick – As ostras e figos, são para fertilidade e virilidade. As cerejas são para... – e parou a sua frente, pronta para lhe entregar a cesta. A bruxa mais velha aproximou-se e falou maldosamente, alto o suficiente para todos escutarem seu tom jocoso – _deflorar._

Todos riram e por um momento, Sabrina pode ver suas mãos apertando o fino pescoço da bruxa, estalando-o.

Terminada a tarefa, ela manteve-se ao lado de Ambrose. Tocando seu braço sugestivamente, um sorriso felino adornando seus lábios. O feiticeiro apenas a trouxe mais perto, apertando um braço firme em sua cintura.

Blackwood deu um passo a frente, sua bengala cravando firme no chão.

\- Agora, alguns conselhos. Todo casal deve permanecer junto a noite toda. E, acima de tudo – parou, olhando seriamente para cada um – _não _se desviem de seu caminho. Todo tipo de criatura luxuriosa espreita o bosque durante a Lupercália. Então, com a benção do Senhor das Trevas... Que o cortejo comece.

Risadas femininas e gritos de excitação encheram o ar e logo os casais começaram a se afastar para a floresta, ansiosos para o inicio daquela noite. Sabrina olhou para Nicholas, apertando seu braço e sorrindo para ele. O rapaz riu baixinho, puxando-a delicadamente em direção as árvores.

Caminharam pela floresta, afastando-se dos troncos caídos e dos lugares mais escorregadios. Olhou para trás, tendo vislumbres de seus colegas indo em sua maior parte na direção oposta.

E então, naturalmente, eles pararam.

oOo

\- Nervosa? – perguntou Nicholas, divertido.

Sabrina parou de tirar as coisas da cesta, olhando para ele com olhos estreitos, mas o sorriso que não deixava seus lábios a entregara.

\- Talvez um pouco. – Admitiu, vendo-o apoiar-se em um braço para olhá-la, mantendo-se deitado ao lado dela, sob a toalha.

\- Com... O que, exatamente?

\- Com tudo. – riu – Nós dois nem somos oficialmente namorados, e amanhã temos que participar de algum tipo de... bacanal.

Nick riu, parecendo bastante tenso e constrangido. Talvez até um pouco tímido.

\- Bom, se isso te faz sentir melhor, eu estou apavorado.

E ele disse aquilo com tanta sinceridade em seu olhar que a loira teve de rir, incrédula com suas palavras.

\- Sei, tá. – ironizou. – Eu te peguei no sótão, com meu primo, fazendo uma orgia!

Ele teve o decoro de parecer envergonhado, enquanto ria.

\- Escute, Sabrina. Isso foi diferente. – falou pausadamente, fazendo com que ela prestasse o máximo de atenção a cada palavra sua.

\- Diferente como?

O moreno gaguejou por um momento, antes de respirar fundo para organizar suas ideias.

\- Acho que tem a ver com o fato de que nunca fiquei com uma mortal antes. – disse sério, olhando profundamente em seus olhos. Pegou uma de suas mãos e entrelaçou seus dedos nos seus, levando aos lábios ligeiramente para beijar as pontas – Nem mesmo uma meio mortal. E você é muito especial, Spellman. Não quero estragar as coisas, com você.

Houve um momento de silencio e então, um sorriso deslumbrante apareceu nos lábios de Sabrina.

_Satan querido, como resistir a um homem desses? _Pensou, inclinando-se para beijá-lo.

O beijo era lento, sensual e quente. Nunca experimentara algo assim e tinha certeza de que jamais experimentaria com outra pessoa além dele. O que havia entre eles era _diferente_. Ele a entendia. Ele a segurava em seus braços firmemente, como se ela sempre pertencesse ali. O sentimento era esmagador, quase _demais_ para ela suportar. E então, os lábios de Nicholas pareciam seda pura, gentis e extremamente delicados nos seus e rapidamente ela deixou-se levar pela sensação.

Trouxe seu corpo para mais perto dele e ficaram ali alguns momentos, beijando-se abraçados um ao outro. Nick puxou seu rosto para trás, encostando suas testas e olhando fielmente nos olhos de Sabrina, escuros e luxuriosos como os seus. Sorriu, sentindo sua respiração misturar-se a sua e pôs um fio de cabelo perdido atrás de sua orelha.

\- Eu acho que estou apaixonado por você, Spellman. – sussurrou em seus lábios, tão baixo que ela quase não o ouviu. – Eu nunca senti isso, por nenhum feiticeiro e muito menos por nenhuma bruxa. Esse sentimento... Essa conexão. Eu quero ficar com você, mimar você. Quero que saibam que você é minha. – ele franziu o cenho, como se falasse para si mesmo, intrigado. – O que você fez com meu coração, amor?

Maravilhada com aquela nova descoberta dos sentimentos do rapaz e da sinceridade crua que via em seus olhos, apoiou-se em um braço, segurando seu rosto com uma das mãos e com a outra, delineando seus lábios, avermelhados dos beijos e mordidas.

\- Eu quero você, Nicholas Scratch – disse fazendo-o olhá-la. Ela queria dizer cada palavra. – E eu acho que posso estar me apaixonando por você também – admitiu. – Mas eu ainda estou machucada, e ferida do meu ultimo relacionamento.

\- Eu _nunca _machucaria você, Sabrina.

\- Eu espero que não, Nick – a loira sorriu levemente. – Porque eu não quero ser nada menos do que eu mesma, independente de com que eu estiver.

\- Eu quero você exatamente da forma que é. É por isso que eu gosto de você, bruxa.

Sabrina continuou a sorrir, tentando não deixar que seu coração acreditasse inteiramente em suas promessas veladas. Sentou-se, olhando para as unções a seu redor e decidiu mudar de assunto.

\- Podemos começar as preparações para a noite, será? – perguntou, pegando um dos frascos para analisa-lo e olhou para Nick, que já a observava.

\- Sim, podemos. – disse e suspirou. Nicholas levantou-se o começou a retirar o blazer e o relógio de pulso, logo indo para sua camisa e puxando-a para cima. Os olhos de Sabrina seguiram seus movimentos, sem desviar. Definitivamente um belo espécime masculino. O moreno dobrou as roupas que havia retirado, deixando-as num dos cantos da toalha. Seus olhos pegaram os de Sabrina e a viu prender a respiração, completamente corada e focada em si. Um sorriso malicioso veio a tona e Nick pôs as mãos na fivela do cinto, puxando de forma dolorosamente lenta. A loira mordiscou os lábios. – Aproveitando o show, Spellman? – provocou.

\- Na verdade sim. – _isso sim o surpreendeu_, a respiração de Nick engatou e ele viu Sabrina se aproximar dele, quase engatinhando e parou a sua frente, os olhos na altura de sua cintura. – Você precisa de ajuda com isso, _Sr. Scratch? _– pasmo, ele a viu pegar suas mãos e substituir pelas suas, a fivela do cinto escorrendo gentilmente de suas ministrações. – Eu posso fazer o resto, se você me _permitir._

Nesse momento, Nicholas gemeu baixinho, imaginando outro cenário a baixo dele. Sabrina, consciente de seus pensamentos, mordeu os lábios lascivamente em um meio sorriso, diabolicamente se divertindo com o sofrimento do homem. Uma de suas pequenas mãos foi de sua cintura para o zíper de sua calça e o puxou solicitamente. O tecido caiu a seus pés, deixando-o apenas em uma boxer preta.

Basicamente nu, Nicholas olhou para Sabrina a seus pés, submissa.

\- Qual o próximo passo agora? – ela perguntou, a megera.

Conquistando um pouco de sua compostura, pegou suas coisas e dobrou-a, enquanto falava. – É sua vez, Spellman. – e, estranhamente deitou, apoiando-se novamente nos cotovelos e olhando-a, como um predador. – Mas não espere que eu a ajude. Eu quero aproveitar a vista.

Sabrina gargalhou, divertida com o atrevimento, mas não parou seus movimentos. Queria ver sua reação. Se apenas por ajuda-lo a sair de suas roupas obteve tais resultados...

A jaqueta foi primeiro. Deixou-a cair descuidadamente a seus pés. Seus sapatos a muito esquecidos, facilitaram todo o processo. Puxou sua malha pelos ombros lentamente, deixando-o apreciar o vislumbre de seda negra de sua lingerie. Logo, a saia teve o mesmo destino e viu-se de joelhos, olhando para ele mais nua do que jamais esteve para qualquer outra pessoa.

Cativado por sua forma, Nick apenas ficou parado, bebendo de seu aspecto. Os cabelos pálidos como a lua, estavam arrepiados. Os lábios vermelhos, gozavam de um sorriso pecaminoso que, com certeza, seria sua morte algum dia. Os ombros pálidos, machados apenas por uma fina alça de renda negra. Os seios médios estavam cobertos, a renda e a seda entrelaçando-se num emaranhado de teias trabalhadas e complexas. Sua cintura era fina e leitosa, uma parte coberta de tecido do conjunto de uma cinta-liga que o fizera engolir em cedo.

Arrepiado pelas sensações inebriantes que a bruxa mais nova trouxera consigo, decidiu seguir os passos da tradição, deixando o abrumador desejo de lado por um momento.

Esta seria sua primeira _vez. _Ele queria fazer isso certo.

oOo

De joelhos, frente a frente, cada um pegou um dos punhais que havia no cesto, abrindo o pote com sangue e mergulhando a ponta levemente. Concentrada, Sabrina foi a primeira, inclinando-se para Nicholas e manchando sua testa com o líquido.

\- Pelo sangue de Lilith. – e baixou sua adaga, esperando sua vez.

\- Pelo amor de Lúcifer. – e o moreno fez o mesmo, sorrindo para ela no processo, divertindo-a. – Ah, e não se esqueça de rir.

Estranhada, Sabrina apenas perguntou: - O que? – e riu.

\- Rir. – Nick também riu, começando a explicar o processo. – Tem que rir enquanto limpa o sangue com o leite. – pegou um pequeno pano e mergulhou no leite, em outro pote. Trouxe até sua testa e começou a limpar o sangue. Um cheiro esquisito no ar pela mistura.

\- O que, isso é sério? – Sabrina largou sua própria adaga e reivindicou um pano para si. Molhou no leite e seguiu os passos de Nicholas.

\- Sim e, eu não sei por que, isso faz parte do festival.

\- Isso é ridículo, Nick.

\- Sim, é não é? – passou novamente o pano por sua testa. – Ainda tem mais. – e continuou rindo sendo acompanhado pela bruxa – Mas quem está na chuva...

Terminando, a loira perguntou:

\- Ok, e agora?

Nicholas suspirou, olhando para lua sobre suas cabeças e disse numa voz solene – Agora, nós nos deitamos lado a lado, absorvendo o brilho da Lua.

\- Hum! – ela fez um barulho de apreciação, inclinando as sobrancelhas sugestivamente.

Os dois se deitaram lado a lado, suas mãos entrelaçadas.

\- Por quanto tempo fazemos isso?

\- A noite toda... Até a Alvorada.

\- Isso parece incrível. – e riu, aconchegando-se a ele.

Seus olhos se fecham, sentindo o brilho da lua e a magia da Deusa Selene preenchê-la, aumentando seus poderes.

oOo

In the embraced, between embraces to as trees, ea conformed as bonequinhos and permalinkers of caricias and beijos languidos.

.

.

.

.

.

**Parte: 2/3 - Finalizada.**


	3. Parte III: A Caçada

**Parte Dois/Capítulo 14: Lupercália**

**A/C: **2x03 – Onde a Lupercália terminou de uma forma bem diferente.

**+18**

.

.

.

**Parte 3:** A Caçada

Desde outro ponto de vista:

Nicholas Scratch era um homem bonito e carismático. Ele sabia.

Seu rosto lhe trouxera muitas bênçãos e lhe abrira muitos caminhos. O pobre menino órfão que ele era, versado em magia antiga e incrivelmente perspicaz. Não ouve um feiticeiro tão promissor quanto ele desde Edward Spellman. Seus pais estariam tão orgulhosos dele se estivessem vivos hoje. Nicholas não tinha do que reclamar. Viver entre os bruxos e gozou de toda luxúria que lhe era devida. Teve seu quinhão de bruxas e feiticeiros em sua cama e realizou façanhas que nenhum de seus colegas sequer sonhavam. Realmente, um privilegiado.

Um flerte total, um sorriso sedutor que fez muitos caírem por ele.

Quem diria que, no fim, ele seria o único a cair em sua própria armadilha?

A primeira vez que ele a viu, foi na aula de canto. Os cabelos loiro-escuros puxados por uma tiara preta simples e suas roupas eram tão estranhas, recatadas mesmo para uma bruxa. O rosto limpo de qualquer maquiagem e uma expressão feroz, porém, claramente inocentes se fazia presente e ele se pegou sorrindo, intrigado com a presença da nova estudante.

Padre Blackwood a apresentou e, qual não foi seu espanto ao saber que, aquela pequena menina, de aparência tão ingênua era filha do homem que ele admirava e que almejava superar, _Edward Spellman_. O maior conjurador que o Coven já vira. A menina deu um passo a frente esperando instruções e viu Madame Blackwood olhá-la com desdém mal contido.

"_\- Cante uma estrofe ou duas, apenas para eu saber de onde devo começar com você."_

E a primeira de muitas surpresas veio a ele quando, como um sopro, sua voz melodiosa e suave reverberou pelo salão, e ela encantou não só a ele, mas a todos seus colegas. Com o canto dos olhos, viu Prudence olhá-la com rancor, as unhas cravando na pele das mãos e formando sulcos profundos em suas palmas.

" - _Olhe só, Prudence! Parece que você finalmente tem alguma competição."_

A menina era corajosa, mas inevitavelmente ingênua. Ele já havia ouvido falar dela antes claro.

_Sabrina Spellman. _Filha de Edward e Diana Spellman. Fruto do relacionamento entre um feiticeiro e uma mulher _mortal_.

A menina era uma mestiça.

Embora isso não influenciasse em nada o que pensava dela, devia admitir que estava curioso sobre suas crenças e como ela seguiria dali pra frente na Academia. A partir das irmãs estranhas, soube que ela _não _assinara seu nome no livro da besta e, mesmo assim, ali estava ela, em toda sua glória e uma máscara imperturbavelmente corajosa enquanto sorria lindamente para ele, convidando-o a sentar e almoçar com ela. Nicholas logo se viu fascinado com seus trejeitos e seu modo estranho de lidar com as adversidades.

Ele se apresentou a ela, oficialmente, e foi ali que sentiu o primeiro arrepio, algo rastejando por baixo de sua pele e se instalando lentamente, como um veneno muito complexo que, só se faz notado quando não há mais o que ser feito.

oOo

A segunda vez que viu Sabrina Spellman, ele soube que a queria por perto. Pesquisando um pouco, descobriu que a mesma havia conseguido um acordo com o Sumo Sacerdote. Enquanto continuava a estudar em sua escola Mortal, ela faria ao menos algumas aulas por semana na Academia.

Era fundamental e obrigatório que ela concordasse com os termos se ela quisesse continuar com sua educação mortal e não fosse integrada, definitivamente a Academia. E então, qual não foi sua surpresa ao vê-la na manhã seguinte, saindo pelas portas com o Enigma de Aqueronte em mãos, parecendo muito presunçosa.

"-_Oi! – disse ela, sorrindo largamente._

_\- Oi, e ai? – respondeu levantando-se e fechando o livro que tinha em mãos. Recostou-se na escadaria e sorriu arrebatador – Fiquei sabendo que brigou com a Pudence._

_\- Briguei. – confirmou revirando os olhos._

_\- Falarei com ela. – afirmou._

_\- Não, por favor! Ela só vai me odiar mais. – suspirou e sorriu logo em seguida. Nick baixou os olhos, levemente sem graça. Merda. – Então... – ela começou e ele já sabia onde daria a conversa. – Vocês namoraram?_

_\- Por um curto período de tempo, sim. Sim, me envolvi com as Irmãs. – ele a olhou e viu suas sobrancelhas sumirem por trás de sua franja bem cortada._

_\- Todas as três? – disse espantada. – Ao mesmo tempo?!_

_Nicholas apenas acenou com a cabeça, estranhamente desconfortável pela forma que a bruxa lhe olhava. – O que aconteceu?_

_Nick suspirou – Elas também controlam mentes. – explicou – Eu não sabia mais o que era sugestão e o que era... Real."_

Naquela época, o rapaz encontrou uma fuga no Enigma em suas mãos, perguntando-lhe o que ela fazia com ele e descobrindo o que o Sumo Sacerdote queria que ela fizesse. Nicholas a ajudou, dando-lhe todas as informações que podia e a viu ir embora, um olhar selvagem em seus olhos e uma obstinação em seu semblante.

Sorriu para si mesmo, mordendo os lábios enquanto tinha um último vislumbre de seus cabelos loiros sumindo pelo caminho dos trilhos de trem.

A pequena e corajosa bruxa já fazendo parte de seus pensamentos sórdidos.

oOo

Murmúrios percorriam a academia. "_Você viu o que ela fez?"_ Ele escutou isso uma e outra vez. Sussurros de seu nome percorriam os corredores e ele não conseguia se livrar da imagem da meio mortal. _"Sabrina Spellman silenciou as Irmãs Estranhas." _E ele ouviu logo depois, dos próprios lábios de Dorcas, que Sabrina havia lhes _enforcado_.

_Muito bem feito, Spellman_. Ele lembra desse pensamento em particular, de ter que segurar o sorriso. Ele sabia o que as três haviam feito para Sabrina. Os "trotes" de mau gosto que lhe pregaram. Em absoluto, pelo visto, ela havia devolvido na mesma moeda. Um breve sentimento de orgulho e satisfação o preencheu e ele riu, fazendo a ruiva afastar-se, ofendida com sua reação singular.

Quando a encontrou, no salão de entrada, aproximou-se devagar, vendo-a conversar com um dos meninos guardiões da academia, sua voz flutuava até ele de forma doce, mas não pode distinguir suas palavras, infelizmente.

"_\- Com quem está falando? – perguntou aproximando-se._

_Ela sorriu, como quem esconde um segredo e ele se viu fascinado, realmente._

_\- Comigo mesma. – disse confiante. – Olá, Nicholas._

_\- Oi. – deu-lhe um pequeno sorriso, apenas um levantar de lábios sedutor. – Sobreviveu à sua imersão._

_\- Sobrevivi – riu –, por pouco. Ainda não cheguei as aulas de conjuração, mas vou chegar."_

Naquele dia, Nick criou um de seus pequenos segredos. Um dos muitos que compartilhariam dali por dia. Entregou-lhe um dos diários de seu pai, burlando uma das muitas leis da Academia. A partir daquele instante, Nicholas sem nem mesmo saber, conquistou parte do carinho e confiança que Sabrina dedicava a pouquíssimas pessoas em sua vida.

"_\- Obrigada, Nicholas. De verdade."_

Essas palavras ficariam gravadas em sua mente – e em seu coração de uma forma que ele jamais poderia imaginar.

oOo

Ele sempre soube de pedaços da vida dela. De alguma forma, ele se emprenhou em sua vida, pouco a pouco, pelas beiradas, de uma forma tão sutil que nem mesmo ele entendeu o que estava fazendo. Ela realizou feitiços, decorou cânticos, liberou um demônio do sono de enigma de seu pai e, agora, ao que parece, se interessava por exorcismos demoníacos. E ele se viu, levado por ela, o que o fez cometer alguns erros, talvez.

Ele comentou o erro de esquecer que ela era parte mortal, afinal de contas.

" _\- Aí, quer falar sobre isso? – perguntou levantando-se de seu lugar e arrumando seu blazer. Os alunos já haviam saído da sala e sobrara apenas ele e Sabrina._

_\- Sobre que? – perguntou, dentando fugir do assunto. Nick sorriu, conhecedor._

_\- O que estiver em sua mente._

_\- Ah... – ela hesitou e olhou brevemente para trás, para a saída. – Até gostaria, Nick, mas eu tenho que..._

_\- Deixe-me adivinhar... – fingiu deliberar – Amigos para salvar? Exorcizar um demônio?_

_Ela sorriu, apenas o olhando sem proferir palavra._

_Nicholas sorriu deliciosamente._

_\- Você é uma rebelde, Spellman. Bem como eu gosto das minhas bruxas. _

_Sabrina piscou e sorriu envergonhada._

_\- Nicholas, quero deixar algo bem claro – parafraseou suas palavras, dando ênfase em cada uma delas. – eu tenho namorado._

_Ele deu de ombros. – Sim... Mas você também tem duas naturezas. Frequenta duas escolas. Porque não namorar dois homens? Eu não ligo de dividir. " _

Se ele soubesse o quão erradas eram suas palavras, ele faria tudo para apagar esse momento de seu passado.

Ela se afastou dele depois daquele dia, ele notou. Algo dentro de seu peito se apertando e um frio desgarrador subindo por sua pele. Algo que ele nunca sentira e, sinceramente, não gostaria de aprofundar seu conhecimento sobre esse... Sentimento inoportuno. Mas, infelizmente, Nicholas notou seu erro tarde demais. Ele definitivamente ficara do seu lado errado ao sugerir seu namorado no mundo deles enquanto ela mantinha... Seu namoradinho normal que nem mesmo sabia quem ou _o que _ela era. _Inferno, Nicholas!_ De onde surgira a ideia _estúpida _de oferecer-se para ser seu namorado? Ela não era como as bruxas com quem ele convivia. Para nada.

Bruxos existiam para a luxúria, a carnalidade e o _sexo_. E a menina estava claramente apaixonada por seu namorado mortal. Um sentimento de ciúmes encheu seu coração e ele se viu horrorizado com a ideia. Nunca antes tendo sentido algo parecido, então, a próxima vez que a viu, ele habilmente conseguiu envergonhar a si mesmo mais uma vez.

Era ritual dos rituais e ele estava em sua casa, no porão junto a Prudence e suas irmãs, no meio de uma orgia com elas e seu primo além do namorado do mesmo. Ele lembra-se de ouvi-la entrar, chamar seu nome enquanto estava em frenesi, a magia opressora do ritual no ar e ele engatinhou, humilhando-se enquanto andava para perto dela e ficava de joelhos.

"_\- Sabrina, junte-se a nós – a magia fluía por seu corpo, o cheiro de sexo nublando sus sentidos – Ou podemos ir para o seu, só nós dois. _

_No instante seguinte, ela saiu correndo, uma expressão apavorada em seu rosto e as bochechas vermelhas. E ele soube que havia estragado tudo, mais uma vez."_

oOo

De todas as formas, ele viu Sabrina voltar a ele, senão de forma romântica, mais como para momentos de necessidade. Seu ego estava um tanto ferido na época, afinal, não haviam muitas mulheres que pudessem resistir ao seu charme. Então, numa tacada de sorte Nicholas decidiu desistir de seu flerte irreparável para com Sabrina. O desejo estava lá, é claro, mas havia algo dentro de seu ser, nas profundezas de seu âmago que lhe dizia para deixar ir. E foi o que ele fez. Ele estava lá para ela, quando logo após a descoberta de Prudence ser a filha bastarda de Blackwood – algo mantido sobre total sigilo, que ele não ousou contar para mais viva alma -, a mesma foi destituída do dever de Rainha dos Rituais, a fim de conter seu sacrifício e sangue derramado. No fim, nada adiantou. Outra bruxa, cega por seus dogmas, cortou sua própria garganta e o Coven se serviu de sua carne, em adoração ao Senhor das Trevas. Ele abraçou-a e puxou-a para longe quando, chocado assim como ela, ele viu a carne da mulher ser devorada e o cheiro do sangue poluiu o ar.

Ele estava ao seu lado, ajudando-lhe no ritual de necromancia para trazer o irmão de seu namorado mortal dos mortos. Ele viu o momento em que a lâmina em suas mãos cortou em um movimento limpo o pescoço de Agatha e o momento em que seus olhos escureceram olhando para ele, a noite e a escuridão penetrando lentamente em seu coração puro. E ele também a segurou firme, limpando as lágrimas sombrias que escorriam de seu rosto quando o mortal a rejeitou e a expulsou de sua casa, enojado de sua natureza do que ela fizera. O olhar desolado e quebrado seria algo que ele jamais esqueceria em toda sua vida. E todos os séculos que viriam a seguir.

E então, as amarras de seu coração se desfizeram. As cuidadosas correntes que pôs ao redor de seus sentimentos se desfizeram como areia, e ele se viu sentindo. _Demasiado._

Nick queria gritar, arrancar seu coração do peito ou simplesmente segurá-la forte, abraça-la até ela dormir e jamais soltá-la. E então, havia momentos que ele apenas queria beijá-la completamente e fazer coisas nefastas com ela, deixa-la saber o quanto ele sentia. O quanto ele a queria e não só como uma amiga, como ele pensou que eles poderiam apenas ser isso. Ele queria mostrar a ela o quanto ele começou a estimá-la.

Ele queria... _Amá-la_.

oOo

Sabrina parecia infelizmente, no próximo mês. Ele lembra-se disso com uma angustia irreparável. Ela lhe contou que suas amigas descobriram suas origens e a aceitaram completamente – algo pelo qual ele estava grato, Nick não acha que teria suportado vê-la mais devastada do que já estava, naquele momento. Mas seu relacionamento com o mortal parecia estar desfeito, além do irreparável. Ele dissera coisas horríveis a ela, coisas que ela nem mesmo quis compartilhar com ele sobre.

Um sentimento de rancor contra o homem mais jovem se instalou em seu peito, mas ele sabia que o rapaz teria sua hora. Agora, ele estava ali, pronto para segurar Sabrina em seus braços e juntar os pedaços, se necessário.

Nicholas era um homem paciente. Sua hora chegaria.

oOo

A pedido de Sabrina, ele salvou o rapaz mortal. Harvey, era nome dele, não era? Ele viu seus amigos mortais travando suas próprias batalhas enquanto a pequena bruxa tinha uma séria decisão a tomar.

Ele soube o momento exato em que Sabrina abandonou o lado da luz.

Foi como um suspiro de amantes, lento, denso, mas poderoso. O ar parou e ele sentiu a eletricidade passar por seu corpo, mais uma bruxa assinando seu nome no livro da Besta e tomando seu lugar de direito no Coven, abandonando qualquer esperança de sua mortalidade ser salva. Olhou pela janela da casa do ex de sua fixação e viu o céu, n nublando-se de nuvens negras e o peso da magia ancestral instalando-se no ar.

Sabrina Spellman pertencia à noite, agora.

E Satan o ajuda-se, mas ele a queria e, sem o mortal em sua vida, ele a teria de todas as maneiras existentes.

oOo

_De volta à Lupercália, momento atual:_

\- Você está me encarando. – Sabrina disse, sorrindo de olhos fechados enquanto sentia a brisa da noite em sua pele nua. Abriu um dos olhos e viu Nicholas olhando-a, apaixonadamente. – Está me deixando envergonhada, Nick.

Apoiado em um dos cotovelos, o homem sorriu, a ponta de seus dedos delineando o rosto da loira. Nicholas aproximou-se, pairando sobre ela para em seguida, beijar seus lábios sensualmente, instigando-a se aproximar dele.

Sabrina gemeu, extasiada com suas ministrações estreitou a distância entre os corpos, seus seios roçando o peito nu dele. Nick suspirou, prensando-a contra a toalha. Suas mãos acariciaram seu corpo, descendo por sua clavícula, contornando seus seios e apertando rudemente sua cintura. A bruxa ofegou, aprofundando o beijo e deixando suas mãos vagarem por seus ombros e tronco, seguindo perigosamente pela linha de sua cintura e logo abaixo.

O feiticeiro parou, segurando-a no lugar e puxando seu cabelo firmemente, fazendo-a olhar para ele. _Satan, ela seria sua perdição._

\- Sabrina... – ele avisou, nem mesmo terminando suas palavras. A mulher embaixo de si olhou para ele, devassa. Seu controle escapou por um segundo e ele se viu baixando os olhos para sua boca avermelhada dos beijos anteriores. Pegou-o entre os dentes levemente, soltando-o e deixando sua língua acalmar a pele machucada.

\- Nick... – um suspiro de deleite escapou de seus lábios. _Inferno amado, _ela se sentia quente. Amada, querida, _poderosa. _Harvey nunca a fez se sentir assim, em nenhum momento em que estiveram juntos.

Um uivo então chamou a atenção dos dois. O casal paralisando em suas posições.

Temeroso, Nicholas virou-se, vendo Amália à espreita, na borda da Clareira.

Sabrina espiou por cima de seu ombro, os olhos arregalando-se ao notar o grande lobo em duas patas, a boca aberta com os dentes arreganhados e os olhos vermelhos sinistros, olhando diretamente para ela. Viu o feiticeiro sentar-se rapidamente, obstruindo sua visão do animal.

\- Amália, por favor, não a machuque! – ouviu Nicholas murmurar, suas costas tensas para ela. Ouviu o farfalhar de algo se aproximando e tremeu, imaginando a fera a poucos passos deles. Sabrina sentou-se rapidamente, procurando pelo menos uma blusa que pudesse vestir. Pegou o suéter do homem e passou-o pela cabeça. – Ela é minha _companheira, _**mater**. Por favor.

E então, olhou para o grande lobo vendo que agora, estava a poucos metros de si.

\- Amália? Como... Quem é ela, Nick? – sussurrou baixo o suficiente apenas para ele lhe ouvir. Sempre mantendo seus olhos na loba.

Nicholas não olhou para ela, sabiamente mantendo-se frente a frente com Amália, que espreitava perigosamente.

\- Ela é minha familiar, Sabrina. – murmurou de volta, intensamente. – Amália cuidou de mim, quando meus pais se foram. Ela é minha _família. _

Sabrina suspirou, sentindo o peso de suas palavras tomá-la. Nicholas havia lhe contado sobre sua familiar, em um raro momento de fragilidade entre eles. Entre secretos sussurrados de quando ela lhe abrira o coração e ele decidira fazer o mesmo.

_Querido Satan, olhe onde estamos agora!_

\- Amália... Nicholas me falou sobre você! – ela falou alto, emocionada e ansiosa, dando ênfase as suas palavras. – Ele me disse como você era a família dele e como ele teve sorte por ter você. – ela se levantou, aproximando-se lentamente, meio agachada, com a cabeça baixa e as mãos estendidas. A apreensão tomou conta de seu corpo e o ar friou gelou seus ossos. – Eu não sou sua inimiga, Amália. Não sou uma ameaça para você, Amália! – Sabrina engoliu em seco. – E o que você sente pelo Nick, eu entendo.

E, em um momento, ela se aproximou rápido demais da criatura. Ouviu Nicholas suspirar, horrorizado ao dar-se conta da situação. Sentiu-o em suas costas, pronto para enfeitiçar sua familiar raivosa.

O hábito quente do animal saia de sua boca e encontrava seu rosto, atordoando-a. Os dentes afiados muito perto de seu rosto faziam-na ver a estupida decisão que tomara.

E então, assustada, fechou os olhos quando a viu levantar uma das garras.

Seu cabelo foi tocado suavemente, os fios deslizando por suas garras facilmente, enquanto a fêmea a cheirava, guardando seu cheiro adocicado na memória.

\- _Você... Companheira do meu... Filhote. – _o grunhido animalesco tocou seus ouvidos e levantou os olhos, maravilhada. A loba afastou-se um pouco, olhando para Nick. Ela parecia desolada – _Filhote... Não precisa mais... De mim. _– os olhos vermelhos olharam para Sabrina com um ar de profunda tristeza. – _Encontrou uma... Família agora. Você leva... O cheiro dele. O cheiro do meu filhote._

Sabrina engoliu em seco, um nó se instalando em sua garganta.

\- Você não é apena a familiar dele, não é algo eu pode ser descartado. Você é muito mais que isso, Amália. – disse Sabrina suavemente. Atreveu-se a levantou uma das mãos, hesitante se conseguiria tocar a loba. – Posso? – murmurou delicada.

A pelagem era macia, mais delicada que os tapetes persas de sua tia. Apesar da aparência sua, pelas muitas folhagens que se embrenharam em seus pelos, eram os fios mais bonitos que já tocara.

Ao contrário do que parecia, seu pelo era negro, como o breu de uma noite sem estrelas. Seus olhos eram vermelhos como rubi, mas pareciam cansados e feridos. Muito magoados de algo que ela desconhecia.

\- Nick ama você, Amália. Você é a família dele, afinal de contas. E ele nunca iria se desfazer de você.

E então, em um ato de submissão, a bela loba, vestida em trajes finos abaixou-se, ficando em quatros patas. Seu focinho emburrando uma das mãos de Sabrina que riu emocionada pelo gesto. Então, outra mão estava sobre a sua e olhou para cima, vendo Nicholas.

\- Eu amo você, **mater**, e sempre vou te amar. – murmurou, beijando a grande pelagem do animal, que grunhiu em adoração. Virou-se para Sabrina, olhando maravilhado para a silhueta da mulher a sua frente, cada vez mais apaixonado por seu grandioso coração. Ela sorriu, iluminada pela luz da lua. Ele aproximou seu rosto do dela, roubando-lhe um beijo sôfrego, rápido, mas esplêndido. – E eu amo você, Sabrina Spellman e a cada momento que passa eu me apaixono mais e mais por você.

oOo

\- Você não está decepcionado? – perguntou Sabrina, puxando os lençóis de sua cama. – De não termos...?

Nicholas sorriu para ela, tirando seu blazer e colocando-o sobre uma das poltronas de seu quarto. Puxou o outro lado dos lençóis e deitou-se ao lado de Sabrina.

\- É claro que não, Sabrina. – e ele tocou seu rosto, terno e gentil – Haverá outra Lupercália no próximo ano.

\- Ah! – sorriu maliciosa. – Então acha que estaremos juntos no próximo ano! Muito audacioso da sua parte, Sr. Scratch! – riu e o beijou levemente, sentindo seu corpo esquentar novamente.

\- Espero que sim – sussurrou e voltou a beijá-la. – Suas tias não armariam um escândalo se me vissem aqui? Seminu e abraçado a você? – suas mãos desceram e se instalaram em suas costas, fazendo uma trilha de fogo.

\- Não. – pensou – Tia Zelda deve ter ficado na floresta, supervisionando os acontecimentos da Lupercália. E bem, talvez tia Hilda nem sei se está em casa, mas de qualquer forma eu duvido que ela falaria alguma coisa sobre isso. _Hoje _não estamos fazendo nada demais. E eu só quero ficar aqui, com você, nos beijando e conhecendo, muito mais quentes do que se estivéssemos na floresta.

\- Com certeza. – moveu-se para cima dela, puxando a parte de sua camisola para cima, expondo as pernas lisas. Nick olhou em seus olhos, vendo a luxuria dominá-la. Sorriu deslumbrante, deixando-a tonta. – Posso? – pediu, passando as mãos por suas coxas e dando leves apertos.

Sabrina fechou os olhos, um leve sacudir de cabeça indicando sua aprovação.

Seu quarto estava escuro e a luz da lua iluminava as feições da loira, dando-lhe um brilhou etéreo. Ela abriu os olhos, tocando o rosto de Nicholas com a ponta dos dedos e segurando seu cabelo, fortemente. O homem suspirou, sentindo suas pernas enrolarem-se as suas, e seu peito subir e descer, arfante.

\- Eu quero tocar você, Nick – a bruxa murmurou em seus lábios, sua respiração misturando-se a dele. Desceu as mãos por seus ombros e arranhou seu peito nu. Teceu uma trilha de beijos por sua mandíbula e massageou-o, sentindo-o tremer em suas mãos. – Satan, você é _lindo_.

O feiticeiro sentou-se sobre ela, puxando a camisa e jogando-a em algum lugar de seu quarto. Beijou Sabrina profundamente e sua alma sentiu-se mais livre do que nunca antes.

oOo

O farfalhar das capas de veludo vermelho podiam ser ouvidas ao redor do dormitório. Os risos, as loções e as flores espalhadas por todo o ressinto traduziam muito bem as expectativas de todas as jovens bruxas. As maquiagens pulcramente feitas, as camisolas de diferentes cores escondiam lindos conjuntos de lingerie, astutamente escolhidos para seus respectivos pares.

Prudence encontrava-se na cama a sua frente, conversando com Dorcas e Agatha sobre a "iniciação" com seus parceiros. Dorcas regozijava-se de já ter iniciado Melvin nas artes profanas do sexo. Sabrina revirou os olhos, sentindo-se enjoada apenas de ouvir seus relatos sobre o rapaz.

Prudence calou a irmã, provavelmente tão irritada quanto ela própria. A bruxa borrifou um pouco de seu perfume e guardou-o em sua cabeceira. Caminhou para perto de Sabrina, vestindo sua capa vermelha por cima de sua camisola de cetim negro. Botas incrivelmente altas de puro couro adornavam seus pés. Suas irmãs não pareciam diferentes dela, apenas em cores distintas. Agatha usava algo bordô, bastante escuro e Dorcas usava uma espécie de roxo. A única diferença gritante entre as irmãs é que as mesmas deixaram suas madeixas soltas, mostrando os belos cabelos compridos que possuíam.

\- Vamos, Irmãs. Vamos nos reunir lá fora. Uma caçada frutífera para todas nós! – disse Prudence, a voz alta e serena. A mesma olhou para Sabrina, expectante. – Você vem, Sabrina? – perguntou.

Por um momento, a bruxa de cabelos cacheados pensou em dar-lhe uma desculpa para ficar. Ela gostaria de fazer uma projeção astral para Roz, para lhe contar o que estava prestes a acontecer com Nick e perguntar como ela saberia o momento em que ela estaria realmente pronta para o próximo passo.

No ultimo momento, mudou de ideia, olhando para Prudence e franzindo os lábios.

\- Vamos sim. – levanto-se de sua cama. Arrumando o broche de brilhantes em sua garganta. Esta noite, assim como as duas Irmãs, Sabrina mantinha seu cabelo completamente liso, sem sua usual faixa. Pôs uma leve maquiagem sobre os olhos e pintou os lábios com um belo batom vermelho sangue. Passou a mão pela camisola rosa clara e analisou seus saltos prateados. – Estou pronta. Podemos ir, meninas? – e enganchou seu braço no de Prudence, puxando-a para que a mesma começasse a andar com ela.

Ouviu Agatha fazer um som estrangulado de desprazer e a ignorou.

\- Nervosa, Sabrina?

Olhou de soslaio para a negra, vendo um sorriso brincalhão em seus lábios.

\- Um pouco. – admitiu. – É diferente estar com um bruxo.

Prudence riu. – É _claro _que é. Homens mortais não são 1/3 do que nossos homens são. Não que eu saberia, é claro, nunca estive com um. – riu – Mas não se preocupe – seu tom de voz baixou, o suficiente para que suas palavras se tornassem ininteligíveis para suas irmãs. – Nick vai cuidar bem, de você.

Por um momento, Sabrina se sentiu tocada.

Aquilo foi o mais perto de ser gentil que Prudence chegou.

Logo, juntaram-se ao grupo de bruxas que se dirigia a floresta.

Caminhando pelas árvores, logo chegaram a clareira, a frente das árvores. O luar os iluminava e grandes tochas flamejantes erguiam-se ao longo do caminho.

Olhando ao redor, viu os homens agrupados em um lado da clareira, vestindo grandes peles de lobo, seus peitos nus e seus olhares famintos. Usavam calças escuras, apertadas em suas coxas e botas grossas, típicas de caçadores. Sabrina sorriu, olhando para Nicholas, incrivelmente sexy e delicioso em seu traje de caçada. O homem lhe deu um sorriso infame e piscou para ela, seus músculos definitivos enrijecendo ao seu olhar penetrante.

Aos poucos, as bruxas se juntaram ao lado oposto da clareira, o silencio se instaurando e a expectativa crescendo ao soar da batida dos corações dos amantes.

O final da Lupercália se aproximava.

Sabrina olhou para Nicholas, pegando os olhos dele já a observando.

Ela estava _pronta_. Completa e definitivamente. Ela o _queria_.

E Satan a ajudasse, ela teria **tudo **dele esta noite.

oOo

\- Bem-vindos à última noite da Lupercália. – bradou Ambrose, o porta-voz de todo o festival. – Encapuzados caçam lobos, bruxas caçam feiticeiros. O resultado da Caçada determinará o ano seguinte. Ele será generoso... Ou estéril? Frutífero, ou Infértil? – perguntou, sorrindo para os feiticeiros e as bruxas que se olhavam, excitadas. – Hoje à noite, nós caçamos e somos caçados, liberando nossas, magias abençoadas noite adentro. FEITICEIROS, VOCÊS ESTÃO PREPARADOS? – gritou. Logo, os homens uivaram alto, liberando seus lobos. E então, Ambrose tocou seu berrante e eles saíram correndo floresta adentro, sob o olhar vigilante e faminto das bruxas alvoroçadas. Ambrose se virou para elas, sorrindo gentil. – E bruxas, estão preparadas? – as meninas gritando, uivando animadas. – novamente e uma última vez, Ambrose tocou o sinete e as bruxas saíram em disparada atrás de seus pares.

Sabrina correu, a capa flutuando atrás de si enquanto acompanhava suas colegas de academia na caçada. Logo, os homens puderam ser vistos correndo mais a frente e elas alimentaram seus esforços.

Bruxas pulavam em cima das costas de seus parceiros derrubando-os no chão, outras apenas puxavam suas peles, empurrando-os contra as árvores e agarrando seus cabelos, começando a dança sexual ali mesmo.

A loira correu na direção oposta a da maioria de suas companheiras, seguindo o caminho que Nicholas havia lhe descrito não muito mais cedo. Logo, as árvores se tornaram densas e o caminho mais escuro. Os feixes de luz da Lua grandes aliados ao longo de seu caminho.

Desviando de pedras, musgos e arbustos, Sabrina logo se viu perto do lugar que devia chegar e então, saindo da escuridão e deixando-se ser banhado pela luz da grande deusa da Lua, estava Nicholas, em toda sua glória.

Seu rosto estava obscurecido pelas peles, o peito nu subia e descia de sua respiração. Os olhos de Sabrina se estreitaram e ela recomeçou a corrida, sem se importar com os obstáculos e com a pouca visibilidade. Ela o via agora. E isso era mais que o suficiente para ela.

Pulou sobre Nicholas, enganchando suas pernas em seu quadril largo e segurando-o pelo pescoço, beijando-o ferozmente. Nick agarrou suas coxas, firmando-a em sua cintura e vibrando com seu desejo selvagem. Tropeçou alguns passos para trás, suas costas batendo no tronco velho da árvore, ajudando a sustentar o peso dos dois.

Nicholas se afastou se sua boca por um momento, arfando miseravelmente quanto beijava seu pescoço habilmente. Sussurros desconexos saiam de seus lábios, até que ela pegou um trecho de um feitiço de proteção.

\- **...** **Praesidio loci huius, auferet, et inimicos male optantibus****. – **Sabrina agradeceu mentalmente por sua consideração. Ela prezava realmente sua privacidade, principalmente nesse momento.

Nick beijou seu pescoço, os lábios descendo por seu queixo e fazendo o belo contorno de sua garganta, provando avidamente de sua pele leitosa. Sabrina baixou as mãos e abriu o fecho do broche. Ela ouviu a capa cair a seus pés com metade de sua atenção, concentrando-se nas maravilhas que o homem mais velho estava fazendo para seu corpo.

As mãos do feiticeiro subiram, trazendo consigo a linda camisola fina. A textura fugaz do cetim arrepiando ambos.

Logo, suas mãos tocaram a fivela da cinta-liga, enroscando-a em seus dedos e puxando, escutando o barulho do contato com a pele. Gemeu, sentindo aquele pequeno pedaço de pele proibido em suas mãos. Continuou a subir, suas mãos explorando avidamente suas coxas enquanto seus lábios desciam, perigosamente perto de seus seios.

Então Nicholas parou. Baixando-a de seu colo e pegando seu rosto em suas mãos, dando-lhe um beijo de tirar o fôlego. Solto-a, pegando sua própria pele e se desfazendo dela, amontoando-a no chão de forma a formar uma cama improvisada. Macia e crua. Excitante e quente.

Tocando seus braços, ela se aproximou dele, seus seios enrugando o tecido, já doloridos pela falta de atenção. Ela não podia se sentir envergonhada por isso, na verdade, nem quando o feiticeiro baixou os olhos do rosto dela para seus seios quase expostos a seu olhar, pelo contrário, sentia-se como uma _deusa_. E ele era seu adorar.

Nicholas tocou seus seios com a ponta dos dedos, puxando-os experimentalmente por cima do tecido, avaliando sua reação. Ela choramingou, a necessidade crua dele surgindo em seu olhar e fazendo-o sorrir. Aquele sorriso masculino totalmente dirigido a ela.

\- Eu preciso de você, Nick – ela suspirou, adiantando-se e o puxando pela barra de suas calças, a ponto de rasga-las se necessário fosse. Ele continuava massageando seus seios por cima do tecido. Puxando-os, maltratando-os, massageando.

Delicadamente, o moreno puxou uma das alças de seu vestido, deixando uma trilha de fogo por sua pele, onde o mesmo a tocava com a ponta dos dedos. Sorrindo, puxou a outra alça, deixando o vestido escorregar por seu corpo e acumular-se no chão a seus pés. Uma de suas mãos subiu, fazendo o contorno de seus seios cheios e provocando-a, tocando-lhe sem discrição. Então, em um movimento abrupto, Sabrina o empurrou, fazendo-o cair sentado por entre as peles. Nick a olhou dali, abaixo de si, bebendo de sua beleza etéria.

Os cabelos pálidos como a Lua, a pele leitosa e os seios a mostra, perfeitamente cheios e rosados, prontos para serem provados. Sabrina manteve os saltos, vendo o olhar satisfeito de aprovação no rosto de seu feiticeiro, e sentou-se lentamente em seu colo, mostrando-lhe parte da lingerie no processo.

Nicholas tomou um de seus seios entre os lábios, chupando e acariciando com a língua, mordiscando ocasionalmente. Grunhidos, suspiros, murmúrios de prazer, o corpo em chamas, um formigamento nas extremidades. _Querido Satan, _porque ela não fez isso antes? E então, ela sentiu-se cair.

Acariciando seu sexo por cima de sua calcinha de renda, Nicholas sentia-se no limite. Em um instante, ele puxou a mesma para o lado e, com um dos dedos, começou a acaricia-la lentamente, experimentando suas reações. Foi instantâneo. A menina contorceu-se gemendo alto, em busca de libertação e maior contato.

Raspou as unhas em seu peito, arranhões vermelhos subindo por sua pele. Nicholas grunhiu enquanto introduzia um de seus dedos e bombeava lentamente, observando sua reação a intrusão. Gotas de suor desciam de suas têmporas e seu cabelo certamente estava um desastre, grudando em sua pele e enrolando-se nas pontas, mas Sabrina não se importava, apenas arfou, arqueando seu tronco e suspirando em deleite. Um segundo dedo foi introduzido e sentiu-se contorcer, um calor abrasivo subindo por suas entranhas. Nicholas acariciou seus seios com a língua, endurecendo seus mamilos e puxando-os com os dentes. A sensação era surreal.

\- Nick... – suspirou segurando seus cabelos, trazendo-o pra mais perto de si, Seus lábios começaram a descer de seus seios. O rapaz beijou a curva dos mesmos, deixando breves chupou e beijou seu estômago. Os dedos dentro de si se foram e Sabrina franziu o cenho, perdendo a sensação. Olhou para ele, vendo-o perto de seu sexo. – Nick, o que você...? Oh!

Sua língua estava _lá. _Quente, áspera e habilidosa. Leve e certeira. Os lábios sugavam e chupavam magistralmente. Suas pernas tremiam sob o toque firme do outro, presas por suas grandes mãos e mantidas em cima de seus ombros. _Satan. _Ele lambia, chupava e mordiscava sem piedade. Vibrações de seus próprios suspiros e gemidos arrepiando-a.

Nicholas estava literalmente fodendo-a com a língua. E ela decididamente não tinha o que reclamar.

As peles abaixo de si agora estavam quentes demais. Sua pele suava e ela sabia que seu orgasmo estava perto. Sentia seu clitóris pulsar e tinha certeza que o feiticeiro podia sentir também. E então, aconteceu. Nicholas aumentou a pressão sobre seu clitóris inchado, a língua fazendo círculos incrivelmente precisos e bruscos. Foi uma avalanche. Ela ouviu seu grito reverberar no pequeno espaço mágico, um som surdo para seus ouvidos e sentiu Nick gemer, engolindo seus sulcos e olhando para ela com _fome_.

Ele a soltou delicadamente, ficando de pé. Sabrina permaneceu deitada, nua e saciada, esperando submissamente – algo que ela nunca pensou que faria – pelo próximo movimento. Nicholas a devorou, olhando para sua pele branca cristalina e seus seios inchados e vermelhos. As pernas trêmulas abertas, revelando seu sexo molhado esperando por ele. Um rugido de prazer e satisfação puramente masculina subiu por seu peito, o ego nas alturas.

Puxou o cinto aberto e jogou-o no chão, ainda olhando veemente em seus olhos. O zíper de suas calças foi o próximo. Sua calça caiu no chão e olhou para ele, prendendo a respiração. Era a primeira vez que via um homem complemente nu.

E querido Satan, Nicholas era um espécime _impressionante_.

Os músculos tensos, bem formados e uma pele de oliva. Os cabelos estavam mais rebeldes que nunca, os cachos caindo por seu rosto de anjo. Baixou os olhos, sentindo a garganta seca.

Lentamente, Nicholas bombeava seu pênis, as veias proeminentes e grossas, indicando o alto grau de excitação.

O homem se ajoelhou lentamente, fazendo com que ela se deitasse novamente – ela havia se sentado em algum momento, enquanto olhava para ele, enfeitiçada. Baixou sobre seu corpo, apoiando o peso em seus braços, apoiados do lado de sua cabeça. Ele a beijou brevemente, fazendo com que a bruxa notasse cada parte de seu corpo prensado ao seu. Olhou-a, seus olhos escuros e impenetráveis.

\- É isso que você quer, Sabrina? – perguntou com a voz rouca.

A loira baixou um de seus braços entre os corpos, pegando seu pênis em mãos, bombeando-o experimentalmente. Nick suspirou, fechando os olhos ao contato.

\- Sim, Nick. – sussurrou beijando sua mandíbula. – Eu quero isso. E quero que isso seja feito com _você_.

O feiticeiro a apertou em seus braços, abrindo seus olhos. Ele era uma versão selvagem de si mesmo naquele momento, e ela amou ver essa fragilidade em seus olhos.

\- Eu vou foder você. – ele agarrou seu queixo e ela tremeu com a promessa em suas palavras. – Eu vou foder você tão forte que vou criar raízes em seu corpo e em sua alma. Vou fazer com que você jamais esqueça da sensação de nós dois juntos e depois... – deu beijos molhados em seu rosto e baixou para seu pescoço, chupando suavemente. – Eu vou amar você, devagar e profundo e vou, finalmente, deixar uma marca em seu coração.

Sabrina sentiu uma lágrima deslizar por seu rosto e soube que, depois daquela noite, ela estaria ligada a ele para sempre. E que aquele dia seria o marco oficial em seu relacionamento.

Então, ela sentiu a dor. Nicholas entrou nela, rasgando seu hímen e instalando-se profundamente em seu corpo. Ela o abraçou com as pernas, sentindo pela primeira vez o real significa em meses da palavra _completa_.

Ela se sentia cheia e intensa e foi ela mesma que começou os movimentos.

oOo

Desde outro ponto de vista:

As estocadas eram profundas e rápidas. As pernas de Sabrina estavam enroladas firmemente em si, suas mãos deixando marcas em sua cintura, de tão forte que a segurava. Seus seios saltavam e sua pele reluzia a luz da Lua. Seus olhos permaneciam nele, observando-o intensamente enquanto ele fazia o mesmo. Não queria perder nenhuma de suas reações. Seus lábios estavam vermelhos, machucados mesmos das mordidas e beijos sôfregos. Ela os mordeu novamente, contendo os gemidos e ele franziu o cenho, sua mão indo para seu rosto, liberando seu lábio machucado.

\- Não faça isso. – ofegou, batendo nela em estocadas difíceis. – Eu quero ouvir você.

E então ela gemeu. Longa e sensualmente e ele achava que iria desmaiar, seu pênis inchando e deslizando facilmente por seu canal de veludo encharcado.

Ela estava _tão molhada_.

Ele só queria ficar ali, enterrado nela eternamente.

\- Satan, você é tão apertada. – resmungou, aumentando o ritmo e vendo as pequenas mãos dela apertarem a pele abaixo de si. Suas bochechas rosadas do esforço a faziam parecer uma fada escura, pronta para trazer a destruição. E se fosse mesmo, naquele momento ele não se importaria. – Eu não acho que vou me cansar disso. – murmurou, deitando-se sobre ela novamente, sentindo-a abraçá-lo completamente, suas unhas cravando em seus ombros. – Eu poderia ficar assim, para o resto da minha vida! – gemeu.

Sabrina acompanhou seus movimentos, tornando-se bruta.

Num movimento inesperado, ela os trocou de posição, girando-os.

Agora por cima, ela cavalgou sobre seu pênis, enterrando-o profundamente entro de sua vagina. Ela parecia gloriosa. Sua magia saindo em ondas dela, fazendo-a _brilhar_.

A mulher segurou um dos seios, esmagando-o entre os dedos e a outra mão desceu, indo em direção a seu clitóris e estimulando-o.

_Como ele tivera tanta sorte de achar alguém como ela_?

\- Nick... – Sabrina chamou, tirando-o de seus pensamentos. Sua voz era errática. Ele soube imediatamente que ela estava perto do fim. Aumentou seus movimentos, tornando-se selvagem e dando rédea a seu desejo.

O feiticeiro ofegou, sentindo sua própria libertação chegando. Com mais algumas estocadas fortes, ele gozou, sentindo que Sabrina culminava também, tremendo e suspirando fortemente em seus braços.

Caindo sobre si, a loira riu, o amor escrito em seus olhos. Ajeitou um de seus cachos, enrolando-o em seu dedo e beijando rapidamente seus lábios.

Nick riu, sabendo que tudo estava bem.

A bruxa em seus braços rapidamente adormeceu e ele trouxe as peles para cobri-los, apenas a Lua como testemunha de seus atos. Nicholas fechou os olhos também, um sorriso leve e satisfeito em lábios, enquanto sentia Morpheus levantando para o mundo dos sonhos.

oOo

Em algum lugar distante:

Lava. Fogo. Perdição. Morte.

O cheiro fétido impregnava o lugar.

Não havia escapatória. Não havia salvação. Os gritos nunca paravam, mesmo que ele quisesse. Estavam em sua mente. Era parte dele. Era o que ele _era_.

Os portões do inferno tremiam, mas jamais se abriam.

O homem gritou, enfurecido.

_Mas isso, talvez, seja história para outro momento..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Parte: 3/3 – Finalizada**.


End file.
